Earth Defense Force
The Earth Defense Force (地球防衛軍 Chikyū Bōeigun) is a military organization formed by the United Nations to protect humanity from monster activity that first appeared in the 1957 movie The Mysterians and reappeared in the Reiwa Series. Name The Japanese name of this organization, Chikyū Bōeigun, literally translates to "Earth Defense Force", its name is also abbreviated as EDF. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla In the wake of Godzilla's first appearance in 2018, the United Nations held a summit in New York City and the other nations agreed to combine all of their military forces and scientific ingenuity to form the Earth Defense Force to combat him and the many other monsters that appeared around the globe over the following years. Because of the Earth Defense Force agreement by the United Nations, the Japanese government decided to help the Europeans with their Maser Cannon project so it can be completed and used against Godzilla in Manila. After the fail of the American's Full-Metal missiles and the Japanese's Super X, the Maser Cannons were the only superweapons left that is used against Godzilla in Binondo, which also end up being destroyed completely by Godzilla with his atomic breath. Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion After Godzilla's attack, the Kaiju War began when Nature declared war on mankind following the brutal death of Nicole dela Cruz, with the Earth Defense Force trying to stop the monsters but most of the time, their attempts always end up failed. During the Kaiju War, more and more superweapons were developed, but none were effective on the monsters. By 2022, the EDF tried locating Godzilla but they were unable to find him. Following the Double Event at Sapporo and Chicago, the United Nations stopped giving funds to the EDF and is used instead on constructing underground shelters. When Godzilla and Rodan battle in London, the EDF launched their attacks but it had no effect. After the battle, Godzilla heads toward the Philippines, with the USS Saratoga following him from behind. After Godzilla, Baragon, and Titanosaurus started fighting at Cebu City, the EDF again launches their attacks but it had no effect on the monsters once again. Godzilla vs. the Mysterians To be added. Mothra: The Divine Moth To be added. Mothra vs. Bagan To be added. Battra's Counterattack To be added. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah To be added. Invasion of the Smog Monster To be added. Gamera To be added. Gamera vs. Gyaos To be added. Godzilla vs. Gamera To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Weapons * Super X * Super X2 * Maser Cannon ** Type 66 Maser Cannon ** Type 70 Maser Cannon ** Type 90 Maser Cannon ** MBT-92 ** MBAW-93 ** DAG-MB96 ** ASTOL-MB93 * Markalite Cannon * Atomic Heat Ray Gun * Hyper Laser Cannon * A-Cycle Light Ray Gun * Full-Metal Missile Launcher * Artificial Lightning Generator * Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria * Type 10 Tank * Type 61 Tank * Type 90 Tank * M1 Abrams * M270 MLRS * Type 88 SSM * Typhoon Devastators * Hatsuyuki-class destroyer * Satsuma ** D-03 Missile * USS Saratoga * Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Sub * Los Angeles-Class Nuclear Attack Sub * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * AH-64 Apache * Mitsubishi F-15J * Mitsubishi F-2 Trivia To be added.